Past and Future
by TheTrueTree
Summary: Kagome realizes she hasn't seen her family for seven years. To celebrate her marriage anniversary, Kagome goes with Inuyasha and their children to visit her family. Rated T cause A) I felt like it. B) I swore a lot without the characters ever swearing...heh...


**Kagome/InuYasha**

 **Basically, I haven't found any fics like this, and I want to read one, so I'm making one and fuck it all, this is gonna suck. Also, I'm kinda doing whatever the fuck I want with this, so don't be surprised when there are unexplained things happening for unknown reasons. I'M JUST TRYING TO WRITE A GODDAMN ONE-SHOT HERE; STHAP TORTURING ME!**

 **Now, let's begin!**

Kagome and Inuyasha had been married for six years now; Kagome was 24 and Inuyasha surprisingly also looked 24. However, they would both stop aging at this point; Kagome due to the Shikon Jewel finding it's home inside her body once more and Inuyasha due to the fact that he's a half-demon. **(HEY LOOK AT THIS I DID ACTUALLY EXPLAIN SHIT! Not well though, so fucking get off my back and LEAVE ME ALONE!)**

Anyways, Kagome and Inuyasha had been married for awhile now, and had two children. The first one was named Kiki and the second Kazuto. **(GEORGE FUCKING WASHINGTON is what they should have named him. Actually, no. Please, never let that happen. And yes, I did fucking reference two very different animes with their names! If you don't appreciate it, then fuck you (I don't want to, so I won't.) and BUZZ OFF BITCHES! (Or bastards, whichever you prefer.) Sorry, I'm being passive aggressive.)**

Kiki was a raven-haired, golden-eyed girl who took after her father more in personality. She had little raven-colored dog ears, similar to Inuyasha's. Kiki was rather attached to both of her parents, just like her younger brother Kazuto.

Kazuto had Inuyasha's silver hair, though his was styled more like Sōta's, and fangs, and Kagome's blue eyes. He too had dog ears, but his matched Inuyasha's perfectly. He took after Kagome personality wise.

Today marked the seventh year since Kagome had returned to the Feudal Era and stayed. She hadn't seen her mother, brother, and grandfather for seven years now, and that struck Kagome hard. She missed them and figured a visit was due.

"Inuyasha."

"Yes, Kagome?"

"Can we celebrate this year by visiting my family?"

Inuyasha blinked. He wasn't expecting that, but he supposed he should have. "Peh, alright." Kagome kissed Inuyasha's cheek in thanks, causing Inuyasha to blush slightly and look away. Kiki and Kazuto giggled.

Their children looked up at them. "We're meeting Grandma, Uncle, and Great-Grandpa?" Kiki asked as Kazuto continued to braid her hair.

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Yes, we are!"

They made their way over to the well and jumped through. Kagome was back to her time.

* * *

 **(You're finally starting to pick up the "this sucks" vibes, right? I warned you at the beginning, so it's your fault for ignoring me and reading this anyways.)**

Kagome smiled as they made their way out of the shrine - all of her family was here in the same place. Or time, rather. (Except Sesshomaru, but that's because he was too busy being grumpy to talk to anyone besides Rin and Jaken. Also Kiki and Kazuto; surprisingly, Sesshomaru was actually a good uncle.)

Inuyasha, Kagome, Kiki, and Kazuto made their way out of the shrine where they were met by a very fat cat. **(But really, HE'S A FAT CAT! HE'S SO CUTEEEEEEEEEE! And unhealthy most likely. What? It's true!)** Kagome immediately picked the cat up and swung it around before cuddling it.

"Kiki, Kazuto, meet Buyo," Kagome said with a smile. She held the cat out for them to pet, which they did hesitantly. Kazuto immediately became attached to the cat and held it.

"Can we take him back with us, Mama?" Kazuto looked up at Kagome with his best puppy eyes and a pout.

"No, we can't take him back. I'm sure we can find another one though! Back in our time." Kagome knelt down to be eye level with her son. "Is that ok, Kazuto?"

Kazuto pouted a bit more but nodded. "Alright."

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome. "You realize we're going cat hunting as soon as we're home, right?"

Kagome stood and nodded, gaining a very serious face. "Yes. I do."

"We're staying the night."

"Agreed." Really, Kiki and Kazuto had them wrapped around their little fingers.

 **(There's this thing called: I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK TO WRITE SO I'M JUST WRITING A BUNCH OF SHIT IN AN ATTEMPT TO MAKE THIS HALF-DECENT BUT IT'S MAKING IT WORSE SO I SHOULD PROBABLY STOP BUT OH WELL THIS WAS GOING TO SUCK NO MATTER WHAT. Yeah, I'm experiencing that now.)**

Kagome grabbed hold of Kazuto's free hand and Inuyasha picked up Kiki at her request getting ready to head over to the house. Before they could actually go anywhere, they heard a teenaged boy yelling.

"Mom! I can't find Buyo!"

"I'll help you find him, just give me a minute."

Kagome had frozen and a small smile formed on her face. Sōta would be seventeen at this point, and she would finally be seeing him again.

Inuyasha smiled at the look on his wife's face. He would have to take her to visit more often if this really made her as happy as she seemed.

Sōta was running in their direction backwards. He was still calling out to Kagome's and his mother to hurry up when he turned around and saw Kagome and her family.

"Mom...You really need to hurry up!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

Kagome's hand free hand went to her heart. "Sōta." Kagome couldn't control herself and she ran over to him and enveloped him in her arms. "Oh, Sōta! I've missed you so much!" Kagome pushed herself away to get a good look at Sōta. "You've grown up! I'm so sorry, Sōta! I missed watching you grow up! Aghh! I'm a terrible sister! Forgive me, Sōta!"

Kazuto walked over to Kagome and Sōta. "I think he's broken Mama."

Kiki snickered. "Keh. He's broken, Papa!"

Inuyasha patted Kiki's head and smiled. "Just give him a minute."

Kagome and Kazuto were looking at Sōta with worried faces. Kagome poked his cheek, finally waking Sōta up from his daze.

"Kagome?!"

"Yes?"

Before Sōta could say anything, Kagome's mother finally got to the outside of the shrine.

"Jeez, Sōta! I was looking everywhere for you!" Kagome's mother looked up and she looked from Sōta, to Kagome, to Inuyasha, to Kiki, to Kazuto, and then finally back to Kagome."K-Kagome?! You're back!" Kagome's mom rushed at her and pulled her into a hug.

Kagome's children moved over to her. They looked at their grandmother and smiled to each other. Inuyasha moved over and placed his hands on their shoulders.

Kagome pulled away from her mom. "It's been so long! Oh, Mom! I've missed you and Sōta so much!"

Kagome's mom laughed lightly. "We've missed you too! And who are these children you've brought with you? Am I a grandmother?!"

Kagome smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Their names are Kiki and Kazuto. I married Inuyasha after we had Kiki." Kagome's mom immediately engulfed the two children into a hug.

Sōta moved over to them. "It's nice seeing you back, Kagome," he said to her kindly. Sōta bent down and looked his niece and nephew in the eyes. "I'm your Uncle Sōta. Want to play?"

 _And so, Leah got over her passive aggressiveness and Kagome, Inuyasha, their children, Kagome's mom, Sōta, Kagome's grandpa, and everyone else in the Feudal Era lived happily ever with Kagome and Inuyasha taking more regular visits to see Kagome's family. The end._

 _If you don't like how I ended it, tell me and I'll try to fix it. Probably. I am a forgetful person._


End file.
